LET US DO!
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [AU] - [1SHOOT] / Kazama mengalami kesulitan dalam menghadapi sifat Sang Istri. Mereka telah menikah seminggu lamanya, dan yang ia inginkan hanyalah memiliki Sang Istri secara seutuhnya. Tapi kenapa susah sekali? Apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan? /Mind to RnR?/ T semi M/ COMPLETE.


**PAIRING : Kazama Chikage x Hinata Hyuuga **

**.**

**GENRE : Romance**

**.**

**RATED : T semi M**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : Idea Factory & Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, TYPO, EYD, OOC may be, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Kazama mengalami kesulitan dalam menghadapi sifat Sang Istri. Mereka telah menikah seminggu lamanya, dan yang ia inginkan hanyalah memiliki Sang Istri secara seutuhnya. Tapi kenapa susah sekali? Apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan? /Mind to RnR?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LET US DO!**

_**By**_** Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x x x**

* * *

><p>"Kazama-<em>kun<em>, sarapan sudah siap." Ujar Hinata begitu lembut membangunkan Sang Suami yang masih berbaring diatas tempat tidur mereka. Ia tak berani melangkah lebih dekat dari jaraknya saat ini. Kegugupan serta kecanggungan yang melanda membuat ia serba salah. Tak tahu harus dengan cara bagaimana ia membangunkan lelaki berambut pirang yang terlihat begitu tenang dalam tidurnya.

"Kazama-_kun_ …" Ia kembali memanggil Sang Suami, namun masih tak mendapatkan respon. Bahkan tak ada pergerakkan berarti dari lelaki itu. Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke sisi tempat tidur. Sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya, tangan kanannya menyentuh bahu kekar Sang Suami dengan ragu kemudian berkata: "Ba-bangunlah Kazama-_kun_! Sarapan sudah siap. Nanti makanannya menjadi dingin jika kau—"

**BRUKK**

Tanpa diduga tubuh mungil Hinata terhempas di atas ranjang. Kini ia tak berkutik, berada di bawah naungan tubuh besar Sang Suami yang telah terbangun entah sejak kapan. Iris merah indah sewarna darah yang selalu berkilat tajam dan dingin kini terlihat sayu karena Sang Pemilik baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Kau mengganggu tidurku." Ujar Kazama dengan suara serak khas orang yang baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"_Go-gomenasai._" Cicit Hinata tak berani lebih lama lagi untuk saling bertatapan dengan Kazama. Ia merasa gugup dan tak enak hati. Gugup karena posisi mereka yang terbilang intim. Tak enak hati karena telah mengganggu tidur suaminya.

"Aku masih mengantuk." Kazama menyimpan kepalanya di atas dada Hinata, yang menimbulkan rona merah di kedua pipi gadis itu. "Biarkan aku tidur lima menit lagi." Ujarnya lagi, mendekap tubuh Sang Istri dengan posesif.

Detak jantung Hinata terdengar tak beraturan. Kazama sedikit mengangkat sudut bibirnya ketika menyadari hal tersebut. Ia merasa senang karena dirinyalah yang menyebabkan debaran jantung gadis itu kian meningkat.

"Suara detak jantungmu berisik sekali." Ujar Kazama tanpa mengubah posisinya sembari memejamkan mata. Menikmati kehangatan yang berasal dari tubuh Hinata, menikmati alunan indah yang berasal dari jantung gadis itu, serta menikmati aroma lavender yang menguar dari tubuh mungil di bawahnya.

"_Go-gomenasai._" Kata itu kembali keluar dari mulut Hinata. "Ka-kazama _kun_ … Bi-bisakah kau melepaskanku? A-aku merasa—"

"Tidak." Jawab Kazama cepat. Terlalu cepat malah. Ia bahkan tak membiarkan Hinata menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Diam dan biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi!" Perintah dari seorang Kazama Chikage telah terlontar. Dan malang bagi Hinata, karena setelah ini ia benar-benar tak bisa melakukan apapun lagi kecuali lelaki itu sendiri yang melepaskannya dan membiarkannya pergi. Diam adalah hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukan, karena Kazama tak suka penolakan ataupun pembantahan.

'_Kami-sama_ … Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Ini terlalu dekat. Aku sepertinya akan pingsan.' Batin Hinata risau. Berusaha keras agar tak gugup, namun nyatanya tak berhasil. Tubuhnya bergerak gelisah dan sedikit gemetar dengan rona merah yang semakin terlihat jelas di wajah putihnya.

"Kau sedang menggodaku heh?" Bisik Kazama parau. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap iris bulan milik Hinata penuh arti.

"A-apa maksudmu, Ka-kazama-_kun_?" Tanya Hinata menunjukkan raut wajah polosnya yang semakin membuat Kazama gemas, ingin segera menyerang gadis itu tanpa ampun. Melanjutkan hal semalam yang seharusnya berakhir indah dan memuaskan, namun malah terjadi hal sebaliknya.

Ia bahkan belum sempat melakukan hal lebih yang seharusnya dilakukan pasangan suami-istri baru di malam pertama mereka. Gadis itu tak sadarkan diri setelah melihat tubuh bagian atas Kazama yang terbentuk oleh otot-otot kekar dan sempurna. Benar-benar merepotkan! Sepertinya ia harus memikirkan cara lain yang akan membuat Hinata merasa nyaman dan santai, sehingga kejadian yang sama tak akan terulang kembali.

Bersikap terburu-buru ternyata bukanlah hal yang baik. Dan semalam Kazama telah belajar sesuatu, bahwa _'Sikap terburu-buru hanya akan membawa kekacauan serta kekecewaan_'. Ia tak ingin mengalami hal itu lagi di malam berikutnya.

"Jika kau bergerak-gerak terus seperti itu maka aku akan menyerangmu." Ujar Kazama dengan santainya mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di leher jenjang Hinata. Hidung mancungnya menelusuri kulit mulus yang tersaji di depan matanya, perlahan dan hati-hati seakan tak ingin melewatkan hal sekecil apapun. "Tubuhmu lembut sekali." Ia semakin menekan tubuhnya pada tubuh Hinata, sehingga dada mereka bersentuhan lebih intim dari sebelumnya.

"Ka-kazama _kun_ …" Hinata berusaha keras menahan desahannya akibat perlakuan Kazama, memalingkan wajahnya ke samping sembari memejamkan mata erat-erat. Ia benar-benar akan kehilangan kesadarannya kembali seperti semalam dan malam-malam sebelumnya, jika lelaki itu tak segera menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Ayo sarapan! Aku sudah lapar." Kazama menjauh dari tubuh Hinata, berjalan keluar kamar. Meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terbaring di atas ranjang dengan kondisi dan perasaan yang kacau.

"_Gomenasai_, Kazama-_kun_ …" Lirih Hinata. Ia telah mengecewakan suaminya berulang kali. Ia merasa menjadi seorang istri yang gagal karena tak mampu membuat Sang Suami bahagia. Namun apa daya, ia masih belum siap untuk melakukan _'itu'_. Ia takut, gugup, dan gelisah. Lalu apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan untuk mengatasi masalah tersebut? Sepertinya ia memerlukan bantuan seseorang. Ya, ia sangat memerlukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Pffttt … Hahahahaha …" Suara tawa yang begitu keras menggema di dalam ruangan bertema serba putih itu. "Lucu sekali istrimu itu, hahaha …"

"Berhenti tertawa atau aku akan membunuhmu, Naruto!" Ancam Kazama tanpa keraguan. Tatapan matanya berkilat tajam dan dingin pada sosok lelaki bertubuh tinggi yang memiliki warna rambut serupa dengan miliknya.

"_Go-gomen_. Tapi ini benar-benar lucu. Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa." Ujar Naruto santai, tak peduli dengan ancaman yang telah dilontarkan Sang Sepupunya itu.

**SWING**

Sebuah pisau kecil melayang kearah Naruto. Hampir saja mengenai leher lelaki itu jika ia tak cepat menghindarinya. "Oy, Kazama! Kau benar-benar akan membunuhku? Ingat! Aku saudara sepupumu." Seru Naruto terkejut.

"Kalau kau tak ingin mati muda, maka jaga sikapmu dan turuti ucapanku!" Perintah Kazama sembari memainkan pisau kecil lainnya yang entah ia dapat darimana.

"Ba-baiklah. Simpan benda berbahaya itu! Mari kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita dengan santai." Bujuk Naruto.

"Tidak." Tolak Kazama. "Pergilah! Aku salah berdiskusi masalah seperti ini dengan orang bodoh sepertimu." Ujarnya pedas.

"_Hidoi_. Mulutmu manis sekali, Kaza-_chan_." Ujar Naruto sarkasme, memasang wajah kesal dan sedih yang dibuat-buat.

**SWING**

Kazama kembali melempar pisau kearah Naruto, "Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikan seperti itu! Kau sudah bosan hidup ya, Naruto?"

"Te-tentu saja tidak." Wajah Naruto memucat karena untuk yang kedua kali di hari ini nyawanya hampir melayang.

Jangan remehkan kemampuan melempar pisau yang dimiliki oleh Kazama! Ia sangat ahli dalam melakukannya. Selain itu, ia juga ahli dalam bela diri dan memiliki teknik bermain pedang yang hebat. Maka tak heran jika ia dulunya selalu bisa mendapatkan gelar juara di pertandingan tingkat internasional. Namun setelah menikah, ia memutuskan berhenti dalam bidang itu. Melanjutkan perusahaan keluarganya merupakan pilihan yang diambil pada akhirnya.

"Pergilah! _Mood_ku benar-benar menjadi lebih buruk karenamu." Kazama kembali berkutat dengan berkas-berkas penting di atas meja kerjanya.

"Benar kau tak perlu bantuanku nih?" Tawar Naruto setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya yang lalu.

"Tidak." Jawab Kazama acuh tak acuh.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu." Naruto melangkah menuju pintu keluar dengan langkah perlahan. "Padahal aku punya cara yang bagus agar keinginanmu itu tercapai dalam waktu dekat ini. Aku pergi dulu. _Jaa ne_ …" Ia menghilang di balik pintu.

**Satu menit kemudian.**

"Naruto, kembali kesini sekarang juga!" Ujar Kazama bersuara keras. Berharap Naruto belum pergi terlalu jauh dan bisa mendengarnya.

**CKLEKK**

Pintu kembali terbuka menampakkan sosok Naruto yang tengah tersenyum lima jari. Berjalan angkuh mendekati Kazama seraya berkata: "Jadi, kau sudah berubah pikiran?"

"Berhenti basa-basi! Jadi bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Kazama _to the point_, mengabaikan pekerjaannya yang masih menumpuk di atas meja.

"Baik akan kuberitahu. Caranya adalah…" Naruto membisikkan sesuatu yang seketika mengukir sebuah seringai tipis pada wajah tampan Kazama setelah mendengarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Jadi kalian masih belum melakukannya? Padahal kalian sudah menikah seminggu lamanya. Apa Si mata setan itu terlalu dingin atau kaku di tempat tidur?" Tanya gadis bersurai merah muda begitu frontal sembari memainkan sedotan minumannya dengan santai—membuat Hinata yang pada dasarnya pemalu semakin salah tingkah dan memerah wajahnya.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Sakura-_chan_." Cicit Hinata, bingung harus berkata apa dan bagaimana untuk menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. Ia memainkan kedua telunjuknya di depan dada seraya kembali berkata: "A-aku belum siap untuk melakukan _i-itu_."

"Ya ampun, Hinata. Jika kau memang belum siap, untuk apa kau setuju untuk menikah dengannya? Kau kan bisa menolaknya saat ia melamarmu." Sakura menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan tak habis pikir.

"Ka-karena aku mencintainya." Ujar Hinata tegas meski diucapkan dengan tergagap. "Aku tak ingin membuatnya kecewa." Imbuhnya lagi.

"Dengar, Hinata!" Sakura mulai merasa gemas pada Hinata. Ia memegangi kedua bahu mungil gadis itu, "Jika kau memang mencintainya, maka kau harus siap menerima ia sepenuhnya. Sebenarnya apa alasanmu belum siap untuk melakukan _'itu'_?"

"Aku selalu merasa canggung dan gugup ketika berada terlalu dekat dengannya." Jelas Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Hm, jadi itu masalahnya." Sakura memasang pose berpikir—mengusap dagu tirusnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Aku tak ingin membuat Kazama-_kun_ kecewa lagi, tapi aku juga belum siap untuk melakukan _'itu'_. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, Sakura-_chan_?" Hinata tertunduk lemas.

"Aku punya ide untuk penyelesaian masalahmu itu." Sakura menjentikan jarinya ketika sebuah ide cemerlang melintas di otaknya.

"Ide apa?" Tanya Hinata terlihat tak sabar.

Sakura tersenyum sedikit lebar seraya membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Hinata, yang membuat wajah gadis itu berubah merah seketika.

"I-itu memalukan sekali, Sakura-_chan_. Aku tak bisa melakukannya." Hinata menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangan.

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa." Sakura menyemangati.

"Ta-tapi—"

"_Gomen ne_, Hinata. Aku harus segera kembali ke kantor. Tidak apa-apa kan? Jika kau masih ingin berbicara denganku, datang saja nanti ke _apartment_ku. Oke?"

"Baiklah. _Arigatou_, Sakura-_chan_."

"_Douita. Jaa ne_, Hinata …"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Malam ini terasa lebih kaku dan canggung dibandingkan malam-malam sebelumnya. Sepasang suami-istri itu hanya saling membisu. Tak ada sapaan ataupun obrolan. Hanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari layar televisi yang ada di hadapan mereka.

Setelah makan malam, mereka memutuskan untuk nonton bersama karena rasa kantuk belum juga menghampiri keduanya. Kazama menyangga wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan sembari menumpang kedua kakinya, terlihat santai dan _cool_. Sedangkan Hinata duduk rapi di sampingnya dengan perasaan gugup bercampur gelisah. Berulang kali gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri demi menetralisir kegugupan yang dialaminya, namun semua percuma saja karena ucapan Sakura tadi siang masih terus terngiang di kepalanya.

'Apa aku harus mencoba ide Sakura-_chan_? Apa itu akan berhasil dengan baik?' Pikir Hinata ragu.

'Aku harap ide Si _Baka_ Naruto itu berhasil. Jika tidak, aku akan melemparnya dengan pisau besok.' Batin Kazama. Sesekali ia memandang sosok mungil di sampingnya sembari menyeringai kecil, membayangkan bahwa ide Naruto akan berjalan dengan sukses. Tentu saja hal itu dilakukan tanpa sepengetahuan Si Objek yang tengah dipandanginya.

"Ambilkan minuman untukku!" Akhirnya Kazama yang pertama kali memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"_Ha-ha'i_. Kazama-_kun_ ingin kubuatkan minuman apa?" Tanya Hinata memandang wajah Sang Suami.

"Kopi tanpa gula." Jawab Kazama tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya pada layar televisi.

"_Ha'i_. Tu-tunggulah sebentar! A-aku akan membuatnya." Hinata segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya seraya berjalan menuju dapur.

Iris merah Kazama melirik gelas minuman Hinata yang terletak di atas meja. Belum tersentuh sedikitpun oleh Si Pemiliknya. Ia merogoh sesuatu di dalam saku celananya. Mengambil sebuah bungkusan berisi serbuk yang segera ia masukkan ke dalam minuman Hinata. Mengaduknya perlahan dengan sendok kecil yang tersedia disana.

'Tinggal melihat hasilnya!' Ujar Kazama di dalam hati. Kembali pada posisi semula agar Hinata tak menaruh curiga apapun padanya.

"_Go-gomen_ menunggu lama. I-ini minumannya, Kazama-kun." Hinata telah kembali dengan membawa secangkir kopi untuk Sang Suami tercinta. Meletakkannya di atas meja kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kazama.

Kazama mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk meraih cangkir kopi di hadapannya. Ia menyesap aroma yang menguar dari minuman itu sebelum menikmati bagaimana rasa khas kopi yang begitu disukainya. Sebuah kebiasaan yang tak bisa dihilangkan sejak dulu.

"Kau tidak meminum tehmu?" Ujar Kazama seakan mengingatkan.

"O-oh iya." Hinata baru ingat jika ia masih belum meminum teh manisnya sejak tadi. Dengan gerakan lemah lembut, ia memegangi cangkir teh miliknya kemudian menyesapnya perlahan meski minuman itu telah mendingin.

Beberapa menit berlalu.

Tak ada yang terjadi.

Hinata menonton acara televisi dengan tenang, berbanding terbalik dengan Kazama yang kini sedikit merasa was-was menunggu hasil yang diharapkannya akan terjadi.

Dahi Kazama mengernyit bingung. Hinata masih bersikap biasa saja setelah meminum tehnya itu. Padahal seharusnya gadis itu menunjukkan reaksi. Apa serbuk yang dicampurkan Kazama tak berefek apa-apa? Jadi, dengan kata lain yang ia lakukan gagal? Tanpa sadar lelaki tampan itu berdecak kesal dan merutuki ide konyol Naruto yang seharusnya tak pernah ia turuti.

"Ka-kazama _kun _…" Panggil Hinata dengan suara yang begitu menggoda—membuat sebelah alis Kazama terangkat heran.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kazama datar—memandang wajah Hinata yang telah memerah disertai nafas yang tak beraturan.

**BRUKK**

Tanpa diduga Hinata menerjang tubuh Kazama hingga telentang di atas sofa. Ia menduduki perut _sixpack_ Kazama sembari mencengkram erat kemeja yang dipakai lelaki itu.

"Hina—" Ucapan Kazama terpotong karena ciuman kasar penuh hasrat yang dilakukan oleh Sang Istri.

Hinata mencium bibir Kazama. Melumatnya dalam tanpa berniat membiarkan lelaki itu bernafas meski hanya sejenak saja.

'Ternyata ide Naruto berhasil.' Kazama menyeringai senang. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera membalas pagutan Hinata lebih dalam dan liar—seakan menumpahkan segala rasa yang selama ini terpendam. Kedua tangannya melingkari punggung Hinata, menariknya lebih dekat hingga tubuh mereka menempel ketat tanpa jarak.

'Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa tubuhku terasa panas dan sangat bergairah seperti ini? Padahal aku belum menjalankan ide yang Sakura-_chan_ katakan.' Pikir Hinata.

Ia tak bisa menghentikan semua yang dilakukannya. Yang ia inginkan kini hanyalah menyentuh, mencium, bahkan mencumbu lelaki di bawahnya tanpa henti. Bercinta dengannya hingga mencapai puncak kenikmatan bersama-sama. Sebuah pemikiran yang sangat liar dari seorang Hinata Hyuuga.

**Hah**

**Hah**

**Hah**

Nafas mereka terengah-engah. Bibir Hinata terlihat bengkak dan memerah, begitupun dengan Kazama. Ia menarik kepala Sang Istri agar bersandar di atas dadanya yang bidang. Membelai kepalanya begitu lembut sembari menetralkan kinerja jantungnya yang tak beraturan.

"Kazama-_kun_ …" Ujar Hinata bersuara serak nan menggoda.

"Hm?" Tanggap Kazama berupa gumaman.

"Ayo kita lakukan!" Hinata mengangkat wajahnya—menatap kedua bola mata Sang Suami dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Kazama meminta kepastian.

"Aku yakin, Kazama-_kun_." Jawab Hinata sungguh-sungguh. Tanpa basa-basi ia membuka pakaian bagian atasnya hingga menampilkan pemandangan indah nan memanjakan bagi penglihatan Kazama.

"Hinata …" Kini tubuh Kazama mulai memanas dan bergairah. Ia merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya sedikit mengeras. Dan tanpa menunggu lama, ia segera menggendong Hinata ala _bridal style_—berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

Beberapa menit kemudian di dalam sana, terdengarlah desahan serta erangan kenikmatan yang berasal dari dua anak manusia saling mencinta serta memuja satu sama lainnya. Saling berbagi kasih sayang melalui sentuhan serta penyatuan tubuh mereka secara seutuhnya.

Malam ini adalah malam yang sangat indah dan tak akan pernah terlupakan untuk mereka berdua—Kazama dan Hinata. Sepasang suami-istri yang baru saja merasakan surga dunia untuk pertama kalinya di dalam hidup mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-OWARI-**

* * *

><p><strong>#<em><span>Author's Notes<span>_:**

**Aku tahu FF ini sangatlah gaje. #nyadar diri#**

**Tadinya mau dibikin multichap, tapi... #lirik FF MC yang masih belum selesai# Itu gak mungkin, karena aku masih banyak utang FF.**

**Dari dulu ingin sekali membuat FF khusus Kazama x Hinata, dan baru kesampaian sekarang. Meskipun hasilnya tak memuaskan sih. #garuk-garuk kepala#**

**Lain kali jika ada kesempatan serta waktu, aku akan membuat FF lain pair ini deh! ;-)**

**Akhir kata, terimakasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca.**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian di kotak review yang tersedia! :-)**

**_See u in the other fanfiction _...**


End file.
